Passé trouble
by Elficiel
Summary: En Egypte, le temps semble dérouler avec une lenteur extrême. Passer de longues heures, assis sur un trône n'est pas une vie... Et cela se passe ainsi depuis que le pharaon a regagné le monde de sa mémoire... Ficlet.


**Après quelques semaines d'inactivité, mon imagination se remet enfin au travail et voici ce qui en est sorti, entre autres, bien sûr :)**

Alors, avec qui sera casé Atem, cette fois ? Je suis curieuse de savoir à quelle personne vous avez pensé en premier lol 

**Lancez déjà les paris, voici la fic qui commence …**

* * *

-

-

* * *

Auteur : _**Regenerating Fire**__  
_Type : _**Drabble**__ (Encore une fois, eh oui, c'est ma période Drabbles ces temps-ci lol)_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Passé trouble.**

La bague scintillait à la lumière du jour. La faire passer d'un doigt à l'autre était pour lui une distraction illusoire. Son regard mélancolique se perdait dans la contemplation d'une topaze serti dans le bijou. Le jeune homme finit par délaisser son activité pour se livrer à une autre : regarder aux alentours. La grande cour devant le trône était observable à loisir.

Il soupira ; ignorant les œillades assassines des courtisanes qui bavardaient allègrement, les regards furtifs des serviteurs ouvrageant silencieusement en sa présence.

Non, plus rien ne l'intéressait.

Passés quinze jours, l'ennui était venu régner dans le palais royal. Quinze jours seulement et une sensation de déjà-vu. Une sensation d'avoir déjà connu ces heures lasses qui s'égrenaient aussi lentement que la _Tortue Catapulte _lorsqu'il l'envoyait attaquer d'autres monstres de duels.

Et ce, depuis qu'il avait présenté trois malheureuses cartes de dieux égyptiens devant un bas-relief.  
Un ciel bleu ensoleillé flottant au dessus de sa tête, des édifices en marbres ou en ivoire qui s'imposaient somptueusement devant sa vue intriguée, une escouade de serviteurs et d'esclaves parés d'or et de lapis-lazuli qui paraissaient chaque jour devant lui. . . Et pour finir, six prêtres ressemblant trait pour trait à des personnes qu'il connaissait autrefois, remplissent désormais ses journées.

Qui plus était, l'absence prolongée de Yûgi, Jonouchi, Anzu et Honda à ses côtés provoquait en lui un certain vide que rien n'aurait pu combler …

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux gardes qui s'agenouillèrent lorsqu'il fut descendu de l'estrade, le Pharaon quitta la salle du trône pour se diriger vers la maison royale. Une grande pièce aérée par quelques rayons de l'astre Soleil attira sa vision, après quelques pas effectué dans le palais ; sans doute à cause de la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. Un atout indispensable pour survivre sur cette terre aride qu'est l'Egypte…

Des pensées nébuleuses assaillaient déjà son esprit, tandis que le souverain s'accoudait au rebord d'une fenêtre pour observer le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux. Paysage qu'il n'était guère usuel de voir au Japon à cause de ses dunes de sables nimbées d'une couleur orangée qui dessinaient des vagues le long du désert, au lointain. A cause des pyramides dorées qui se dressaient avec majesté à quelques kilomètres de la demeure royale. Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres. Il repensait aux évènements qui avaient précédé tout ceci. . .

« Mon Pharaon ? »

Une voix surgit derrière son dos en sueur, et résonna dans ses oreilles. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner ses regards améthystes vers la source sonore et se borna à répondre un _'Oui ?'_ las.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes, puis vint à s'effacer lorsqu'il entendit des pas se faire dans sa direction. Atem fronça les sourcils et finalement se décida à faire pivoter sa tête vers les côtés et aperçut deux étendues océanes sur un long visage aux traits fins.

« Que veux-tu, Isis ? »



« Pardonnez à votre humble servante cette intrusion, mais je pensais que regagner vos appartements pour vous reposer serait peut-être mieux. Vous semblez si fatigué ces temps-ci… »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Répliqua le Maître des deux Terres en couvrant sa lassitude sous un voile d'autorité.

« Peut-être… Mais je voudrais tout de même rester avec vous, Majesté. » Glissa la prêtresse qui avait posé un genou au sol, tout en savant qu'elle risquait assez gros en parlant ainsi au Pharaon.

Il soupira derechef, en se demandant pourquoi il parlait aussi sèchement face à cette femme qui l'avait pourtant aidé à retrouver certaines vérités cachées de son ancienne vie. En fait, il lui devait même de la gratitude. Le monarque se tourna complètement vers elle, en réalisant cela.

« Relève-toi. » Dit Atem avec douceur.

Geste qu'elle effectua avec lenteur, puis son regard se risqua à croiser l'éclat rubis de deux yeux perçants.

Le Roi s'avança de quelques mètres vers elle.

_Je voudrais te remercier de ce que tu avais fait pour moi, Isis. Grâce à toi, j'ai su que j'étais Pharaon. . . Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de mon passé trouble. . ._

Isis courba humblement la tête, visiblement troublée.

« Pardonnez-moi de mon insolence, je… »

« De quoi ? Tu avais raison, je suis fatigué, et j'ai effectivement besoin de repos, Isis. »

Il avait pris sa main. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder une expression posée. Et, au bout d'un certain moment, Atem prit délicatement son menton de ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien..

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles étrange…»

Le souverain s'interrompit face au visage qui se trouvait devant lui. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit ? Isis se recula d'un pas, puis de deux, le regard légèrement désapprobateur.

Il avait compris.

Dans l'ombre de la porte se tenait un Mahad immobile qui les scrutait intensément du regard. Malgré toute l'impassibilité dont il voulait faire preuve, on pouvait lire sur ses yeux une contrariété à peine visible.

… **FIN.**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_Vous vous y attendiez à ça ? Moi pas, en tout cas, l'idée m'étant venue tout en écrivant lol_

_Il me reste encore dans la tête beaucoup de petits pairings qui ne demandent qu'à être publiés, et je vais essayer de les mettre en ligne..._

_En attendant, le sympathique bouton bleu m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il savoure d'avance vos commentaires et vos impressions sur ce petit drabble :) _


End file.
